


Сказка на ночь

by Abygael



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mini, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abygael/pseuds/Abygael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Капитан хочет, чтобы Спок рассказал ему сказку. Но вот беда - вулканцам в детстве не рассказывают сказок... совсем-совсем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказка на ночь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на новогодний календарь 2013 в K\S сообщество на дайрях.

\- Спок, расскажи мне сказку! - протянул Джим, прижимаясь к горячему телу своего старшего помощника, и устраивая голову у того на плече.  
Вулканец даже немного опешил от столь нелогичной просьбы и неуверенно переспросил:  
\- С-сказку, Джим?  
\- Ага! Сказку! Хочу на ночь сказку! Ну, знаешь там, жили-были, однажды и давным-давно, или как бы сказал наш Паша Чехов - в тридевятом царстве, в тридесятом государстве... Только такую, которую я еще не слышал.  
Спок в полном недоумении посмотрел на своего любовника.  
\- Но Джим...  
\- Да ладно тебе, Спок! Одну маленькую сказку! - принялся канючить тот, дурачась и явно получая удовольствие от замешательства, написанного на лице вулканца. - Неужели на Вулкане не рассказывают детям сказки?  
\- Боюсь тебя разочаровать, Джим, но нет.  
\- Да брось! - молодой капитан ЮСС "Энтерпрайз" приподнялся на локтях и неверяще заглянул в лицо Спока. - Ни одной?  
\- Мне правда очень жаль, Джим, но...  
Внезапно Споку вспомнился теплый вечер на Старом Вулкане, он, еще маленький мальчик, укладывается спать, и мать приходит пожелать ему спокойной ночи...  
\- ...Но может быть, одну и можно. - Неожиданно кивает он, прикрыв глаза, и бархатный голос первого помощника разливается по каюте, приобретая странную певучесть - выглядит так, будто Спок копирует интонации кого-то, чей голос услышал когда-то много лет назад.  
\- Давным-давно, еще во времена Сурака, близ Ши'Кхара жил один маленький вулканец...

* * *

Старый вулкан, 20 лет назад.

Юный Спок поднялся из-за стола и, пожелав всем спокойной ночи, поднялся на верхний этаж, в свою комнату, предварительно не забыв совершить необходимые гигиенические процедуры. Перед черным проемом двери мальчик на долю секунды замер, его человеческая половина тревожно вздрогнула перед лицом темноты, но голос разума тут же возразил: "Страх темноты абсолютно нелогичен, как и нелогично предположение о существовании мифических чудовищ под кроватью."  
Поэтому, подавив столь нелогичную эмоцию, Спок шагнул через порог, довольный, что сумел сдержать недостойный порыв ускорить шаг. Прикрыв дверь, маленький гордый собой вулканец медленно подошел к кровати и разделся, аккуратно сложив вещи на прикроватную тумбу, после чего скользнул под одеяло.  
Время было позднее, но Спок не спал, прислушиваясь к тихим шорохам старого дома. Где-то внизу едва слышно раздавались голоса родителей, готовящихся ко сну, выше, над головой, поскрипывала крыша, по которой сухо шуршал песок - казалось, будто гигантская змея устроила там себе гнездо и теперь медленно переползает с места на место, скрипя чешуйками о плоский шифер.  
Конечно же, это было нелогично.  
Это всего лишь ветер с пустыни - близится сезон песчаных бурь, и с каждым днем порывы крепчают и приносят с собой все больше пыли. Скоро занятия в школах отменят, и до тех пор, пока не установятся благоприятные погодные условия, все дети будут относительно свободны. Всем учащимся будет предписано заниматься индивидуально по несколько часов в день, будут назначены домашние задания, но в остальном это были единственные "каникулы", которые позволялись вулканским детям. Мальчик с некой досадой признал, что не будет возражать против нескольких дней дома, вдали от своих обидчиков. Они совершали свои нападки с целью вызвать у него эмоциональный отклик, и посвящали этому крайне нелогичному занятию приблизительно от 2.3 до 7.82 минут практически каждый день.  
Нет, он определенно не будет против.  
Спок молча вслушивался в ночь, ожидая тихих шагов на лестнице. Сарек - отец - никогда не поднимался пожелать ему спокойной ночи или поцеловать перед сном - подобные действия были нелогичны и недостойны настоящего вулканца. Но мама Спока была человеком, и каждый вечер совершала один и тот же маленький обряд, их собственную традицию - когда дом затихал, она приходила к Споку, садилась на край кровати и рассказывала своему сыну сказку, после чего желала ему приятных снов и целовала на ночь.  
Поскольку Аманда Грейсон не была вулканкой, Спок мог понять ее потребность в тактильных ощущениях и эмоциональных откликах, поэтому мальчик потакал своей нелогичной матери в ее ежедневном ритуале. Но даже сам себе он никогда в жизни бы не признался, что ждет этих заветных минут перед сном так же сильно, как и его мать.  
В коридоре раздались легкие постукивания по полу и тихое пыхтение, затем в дверь заскреблись. Спок приподнялся на локтях и тихо вздохнул. Он знал, что это Ай-Чайя, его ручной сехлат, но Сарек был также непреклонен в том, что касалось нахождения животных в комнатах - и тем более, в кровати.  
\- Ты уже достаточно взрослый, Спок, чтобы понимать... - отчитывал его отец. - Раньше я мог позволять Ай-Чайе оставаться у тебя в постели, но ты теперь вырос, и больше тебе это не нужно.  
Спок лишь молча склонял голову.  
\- Да, Сарек.

Теперь мальчик с грустью прислушивался к сопению и скулёжу за дверью. Он очень хотел впустить сехлата, но о том, чтобы нарушить приказ отца, не могло быть и речи!  
Поскуливание умолкло, и чуткий вулканский слух уловил едва слышные шаги босых ног по коридору, а затем раздался тихий голос:  
\- Ну-ну, кто это тут у нас?  
Сехлат глухо заворчал, и дверь приоткрылась, чтобы впустить Аманду Грейсон. Мать Спока шагнула в комнату и чуть прищурилась, пытаясь разглядеть в царящей темноте сына. Видимо, все-таки что-то отразилось на лице мальчика, потому что Аманда перевела взгляд с него на Ай-Чайю и обратно, улыбнулась и открыла дверь пошире.  
\- Ну хорошо, но только сегодня!  
Молодой сехлат рванулся в открытый проход и одним скачком запрыгнул на постель, устраиваясь в ногах Спока и утробно урча. Маленький вулканец зарылся пальцами в густой мех, пряча глаза и испытывая жгучий стыд от того, что позволил себе столь явное проявление эмоции, раз уж и Аманда заметила.  
А женщина тем временем плотно закрыла дверь и присела на край кровати, легко положив ладонь на загривок Ай-Чайи. Сехлат недовольно заворчал - он не любил чужих прикосновений - но пока Спок гладил его, зверь соглашался терпеть чужое присутствие.  
Аманда с любовью посмотрела на своего сына. Как бы ей хотелось, чтобы он принял и свою человеческую половину тоже! Но когда Спок родился, они с Сареком поговорили, и согласились, что их сын будет воспитываться как вулканец, на основе учения Сурака и принципов логики. Иногда Аманда почти жалела об этом, видя отрешенное выражение лица своего сына, когда тот возвращался со школы, слыша, как Сарек отчитывает мальчика за очередную потерю контроля, наблюдая, как Спок отчаянно старается соответствовать ожиданиям своего отца.  
Эти маленькие вечера были ее отдушиной. И ей казалось - нет, она чувствовала, она знала - что Спок тоже их любит.  
Подождав, пока мальчик уляжется поудобнее, женщина подоткнула одеяло и, улыбнувшись внимательному взгляду карих глаз, направленному на нее, начала свой рассказ.  
\- Давным-давно, еще во времена Сурака, близ Ши'Кхара жил один маленький вулканец... Он был очень умным и добрым, но при этом - очень одиноким...  
\- Мама, это нелогично! - возражал Спок.  
Аманда звонко смеялась:  
\- Нелогично? Но так и есть!  
Спок слушал певучий, ласковый голос матери, медленно повествующий историю маленького одинокого вулканца. Это была их традиция - каждый вечер Аманда садилась на край кровати, укутывала сына одеялом и начинала свой рассказ.  
Сказка всегда начиналась совершенно одинаково - но содержание ее раз за разом менялось. Каждый вечер маленький вулканец сталкивался с новыми приключениями, новыми существами, новыми мирами, подчас даже очень опасными - Спок с замиранием сердца слушал - автоматически отмечая нелогичность многих моментов в повествовании, но совершенно не придавая этому значения - как Селек и его Друг, с которым он познакомился в своих странствиях, борются с чудовищами и исследуют неизведанные планеты,  
Конечно, Сарек был бы крайне недоволен, узнай он, что за сказки рассказывают на ночь его сыну. Подобное поведение было вопиюще нелогично и недостойно настоящего вулканца. Но...  
Это была их с мамой маленькая тайна.  
Каждый раз, когда Спок уже почти засыпал, Аманда прекращала свой рассказ, и наклонившись, целовала его в лоб, лаская пальцами послушные прядки.  
\- А что было дальше, мама? - привычно спрашивал он.  
И она, улыбнувшись, привычно отвечала:  
\- Об этом мы узнаем завтра.

* * *  
И сказка продолжалась...  
До того времени, как Спок вырос, и в какой-то момент, когда Аманда в очередной раз пришла его навестить, он заявил ей, что больше не маленький мальчик, и не нуждается в подобном нелогичном времяпрепровождении. Мама только грустно улыбнулась и ушла, а у Спока отчего-то защемило в груди, но гордость не позволила ему взять свои слова обратно. И сказка так и осталась незаконченной...  
Какой же он был тогда глупец.  
Он так и не сказал ей, что любит ее.  
Но возвращаясь в воспоминания о своем детстве, он вновь видел ее глаза, солнечную улыбку, мягкие руки, блики на волосах и понимал: она знала. Она всегда знала.  
И теперь, рассказывая Джиму их неоконченную сказку, он словно чувствовал ее присутствие рядом с собой - совершенно нелогично, но так и было - мамину мягкую руку на своих волосах и тихий голос, нашептывающий заветные слова:  
\- ...И жили они долго и процветали.

Джим тихо рассмеялся.  
\- Спок, правильно говорят "И жили они долго и счастливо".  
\- Это вулканская сказка, Джим. - Ни одна черточка на лице первого помощника не дрогнула. - А вулканцы, как ты знаешь, не испытывают чувство сча...  
\- Лжец... - усмехнулся Джим, находя его губы и целуя их со всей любовью и нежностью, на которые был способен.  
\- Вулканцы не лгут, Джим - пробормотал Спок, прижавшись к прохладному телу своего тхи'лы и отвечая на поцелуй.  
\- Лживый лжец... - сильные пальцы зарываются в темные волосы вулканца, перебирают шелковистые пряди.  
Карие глаза Спока встречаются с синими озерами глаз его капитана, сияющими непередаваемым теплом, и уголки губ старпома едва заметно приподнимаются в ответ на непроизнесенную шутку.  
Нелогично?  
Но так и есть.


End file.
